Tough Choices
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: She loved him more than words could explain..but then another man interfered..and now she's torn. Check it peeps! Read it..NOW!
1. Quality Time

"**Tough Choices" Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Hell yeah..Mentally-Unstable is back in da house. XD Haha. Yeah, I wanted to post this before anyone else got a chance to write about the certain "dude". And this whole story is dedicated to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe..I wrote it just for you, g/f! P&B 4EVA!!! XD XD XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melony silently entered the dark motel room, the only light was that that slivered from under the closed bathroom door.

She smiled, tempted to go in and surprise him, but decided against it. He had been working too hard.

And she didn't want to work him anymore than he could handle.

She closed the door and locked it, then headed over to the bed. She threw her bags down on the floor and then collapsed onto the mattress.

A few minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom, drying his bleach-blonde hair with a towel. He looked over at her and smiled, "Hey." He fell onto the bed beside her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled, "Hey. Feeling better?"

He nodded, "Yeah..the hot water really helped my muscles." He reached over and grabbed the remote from the bedside table, then put his arm around her waist.

"What do you wanna watch?" He asked as he punched the "ON" button.

Melony shrugged, "I dunno..what's on LifeTime?"

He groaned, "Whatever..I'm not watching that crap."

She laughed, about to respond when the faint ringing of her cell phone caught her attention.

She got up, dug through her bag, and retrieved it. "Hello?"

He flipped through the channels, wondering who was on the phone. This was their only time alone in a long time, and she was chatting away to one of her girlfriends.

"Yeah..I'll be right there."

He groaned, and fell back on the bed.

Melony looked at him, "That was Dawn. She said I should come join her and Torrie at some club."

He gave her that adorable "Why-would-you-leave-me-like-this?" face, "Come on, Mel! This is insane! We were gonna spend the night together."

She smiled, "Hey..it's not every night I get to spend with them, either.:

He sighed, then smiled, "Have fun."

She laughed slightly and kissed him, "I'll try," She stood up, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later. Bye, Daniel."

**XXX**

Mel checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Adding a touch of lipstick and running her fingers through her brunette hair, she was satisfied. She shut the car engine off and opened the door, stepping out in front of the restaurant.

He was waiting at the door for her.

She smiled. And then a pang of guilt stabbed at her heart. She loved Daniel, but then this guy had to start showing affection as soon as she and Daniel started getting serious.

But she couldn't help it..she was so wrapped up in him. And she knew he was wrapped up in her. He walked over and gently touched her face before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry I called you this late..but I felt like I needed to see you."

She nodded, "I kept thinking about you, too."

He smiled. Oh, how she loved his smile.

"Come on, I have our table ready." He said, even though he wasn't hungry.

Well, not hungry for _food _anyway.

He took her hand in his and lead her into the building. They came to a table and the two of them sat down.

"I know you didn't call me to eat dinner." Melony said, arching an eyebrow.

He nodded, "You're right," He smiled again, "I wanted to see you."

She picked up the wine glass and leaned back in her chair, slowly sipping the crimson liquid, "Here I am...get a _good _look."

His blue eyes gazed at her, looked her up and down.

And he couldn't help but lick his lips. "Don't play with me." He said, smirking, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm not playing," She laughed slightly, "Just..teasing."

"There's a difference?"

"I think so."

He rolled his eyes, then his hand dug into his pocket and brought out a key. He showed it to Melony, and raised an eyebrow, "Then can we _tease _somewhere else?"

Melony looked at the key, then back at him, and smiled.

**To Be Continued.....**

**Mentally-Unstable: Dedicated to CNIMBWM. Oh, and when I say "Daniel", I mean "Daniel Puder". Not "Rodimer" or "Jackson". XD XD XD Hahahaha! The say I write about you and Daniel JACKSON is the day leprechauns are eating icecicles with the evil leprechaun Satan down in Hell. Oo Uhh..forget I said anything, ok? Like it? Love it? Want someone of it? (Dances) Leave it in your review. If not, whatever. P&B 4Eva.**

**This is Mentally-Unstable, signing out....**


	2. The Usual

"**Tough Choices" Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Are you Squidward?(long pause) It's ok..take your time. I WAS TALKING TO A FIRE HYDRANT! WAHA! Ahem. Whatever. (In monotone voice) This..chapter..and..whole..story..it..dedicated..to..take hold of..for she..loves..Daniel..Puder..please..help..me..I..have..a (shuts down)**

**XXX**

Melony groaned as she opened her eyes, quickly shielding her face from the sunlight that beamed through the window. The figure beside her stirred slightly, and sighed. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, "Mm..'morning, baby."

She smiled, "Morning, John."

Then, she realized what she said, and sat straight up, "_Morning?!"_

John nodded, and sat up beside her, "Yeah.." He glanced at the clock, "It's 10..why?"

She groaned, "I told Daniel I was going out with Dawn and Torrie, and that I'd be back in a few hours."

He laughed, "That's not good, is it?"

She scowled, "It's not funny, John!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed, picking up her shirt and pulling it on, "Daniel can't know I was with you!"

John reached over, grabbing the back of her shirt, and pulling her back down onto the bed, "I promise..he's not going to find out!" He smiled, and kissed her.

"How? He isn't stupid!"

"Just tell him you went back to Torrie's hotel room and passed out."

She grinned, "Oh yeah..that'll help."

He smiled, "Just shut up and stop worrying." And he kissed her again.

**XXX**

Melony opened the door to the motel room and walked in, seeing that Daniel was still in bed. She smiled..she loved Daniel with all her heart..no matter what she felt about John. She closed the door, walked over to the bed, and gave Daniel a small kiss. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "Well, well," He sighed, "Look what the cat dragged in."

She moaned and sat down on the bed beside him, "God..I'm _so_ sorry," She leaned against him, "After the club, I went with Torrie and Dawn back to their room, and I passed out on Tor's bed."

He grinned, "How do I know you're not bluffing?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh, come on! Why would I lie to you?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "Hmm..how can I resist that face?"

"Heh..I don't think you can."

He nodded, "I think you're right." He kissed her on the lips, and then tossed the covers aside, "You didn't happen to pick up some fast food while you were out, did you?"

She shook her head, "No..sorry, I drove straight back here. But I'll go get some."

"Nah.." He said as he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans, "I'll go get something. What do you want?"

"Wendy's..the usual."

He grinned and slipped on his sneakers, "You always get the same thing." He walked into the bathroom, and shut the door. A few minutes later, he walked out and walked over, grabbing the car keys from the night stand, "I'll be back in a few." He kissed the top of her head, and walked out.

As soon as Daniel stepped out the door, Melony heard her cell phone ringing. She recovered it from her back pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Come back."_

She smiled, "John..I can't! I just got back here, and me and Daniel are fixing to have breakfast."

On the other end, John sighed, _"Come on..please? I need you."_

She groaned, "You had me all to yourself last night! Why now?"

"_You know..I'm really tired of sharing."_

"Technically, Daniel is the one sharing, although he doesn't know it."

"_Well, I know it,"_ John said, angrily, _"And that's why I think I got the shit end of the deal!"_

"Deal? That's how you look at this relationship? As a _deal_?"

"_C'mon Mel, that's not how I meant it!"_

The door opened, and Daniel walked in. Melony looked back at him.

"There was a Wendy's just across the street, they weren't crowded, and I didn't even have to drive!" He said as he closed the door and locked it.

"Torrie, we have to hang out some other time, today it's just me and Daniel. Bye." Mel said into the phone, before hanging it up and tossing it onto the bed. Daniel grinned as he sat down on the end of the bed, "Don't they get enough of you?" He asked.

Melony shook her head, "Of course not," She said sarcastically, "No one can get enough of me."

Daniel smiled, "I got your usual."

She nodded, "Good, thanks! I'll be right back, just let me run in the bathroom real quick." She smiled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Daniel picked up the remote and clicked on the tv, excited to see that there was some cheesy horror movie on the Sci-Fi Network. He was about to delve into his meal, when Mel's cell phone rang. Thinking it was probably Torrie calling back, he reached over and picked up the blue phone, "Look Torrie, just give it up. I have Mel all to myself today." He said jokingly, smiling.

The other line clicked off.

Daniel arched an eyebrow as he pushed the "END" button, then clicked onto the call log.

He didn't recognize the latest number.

He flicked his gaze up to the bathroom door, then clicked the number and chose "CALL".

The phone rang a few times before the person on the other end answered.

"_Hello?"_

Daniel's eyes widened. On the other end was a deep, male, voice. He could've sworn he'd heard it somewhere else before.

"_Helllooo? Whooo's there?"_

Daniel gulped, "Who is this?"

"_If you don't know who I am, why did you call?!" _He clicked off.

The bathroom door opened, and Melony stepped out, just as Daniel threw the phone down. Mel smiled as she sat down beside him, "Hey, sorry 'bout that." She kissed him on the cheek, and reached for the paper bag. "The food didn't get cold, did it?"

Daniel shook his head, "No..No..I don't think so." He said.

He looked at her, then focused his gaze on the tv screen.


	3. Profound Love

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here!! YES!! MWAHAHHAHAHA!! Special thanks to Cenasnakedinmybedwithme, Justagirl8225, Cenababe1, and everyone else who reviewed. Thanks so much! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

John carefully set the phone back down on the cradle, and sat down on the bed.

The only reason he'd answered the phone was because he thought maybe it was Melony calling back saying that she'd be over in a few minutes.

But instead, it was Daniel.

How the hell did he get ahold of her phone, anyway?

Answering that call may have put his and Melony's relationship in jeopardy, and as much as he wanted her all to himself, he couldn't help but want her happy.

And Daniel leaving would break her heart.

John knew she loved Daniel..but maybe he could get her to love _him_ that way, too.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Daniel and Melony's plans for the day was to go see a movie, and probably grab lunch afterwards.

Daniel wanted to see the latest action or horror movie, but instead, got dragged to a "chick-flick."

Not paying attention to it, gave Daniel time to think.

Which, basically, sucked. All he could think about was the guy that answered the phone when he re-dialed.

Sure, it could've been a wrong number, but he had a feeling it wasn't.

He glanced at Melony..knowing she loved him, and he loved her..but could she really cheat?

_Would_ she really cheat? He shook his head, tried to brush it off.

But he couldn't.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"So..what'd you think of the movie?" Melony asked, looking over at Daniel.

Daniel just shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road, "I dunno..it was OK I guess."

She rolled her eyes, "Did you even watch it?"

"No, not really."

She laughed slightly, and looked out the window.

Daniel cleared his throat, "I love you, Melony."

Mel looked up at him, her eyes wide at the sudden outburst.

"You know that, right?"

She nodded, smiling, "Of course I know, Daniel. I love you, too."

He smiled, reaching over and taking her hand in his, "Good. I just wanted you to know." He kissed the back of her hand, and held it tight all the way back to the motel.

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Daniel looked down at Melony, who lay in his arms. She was sound asleep..he could hear her shallow breathing, and feel as her chest rose up and down against his. He stroked her arm, and kissed the top of her head. He still couldn't forget the voice..he swore he knew that voice.

He looked down at her, and whispered, "I love you."

He just wanted her to know that..and how much he meant it.

"I love you so much."

She inhaled deeply as she opened her eyes, "I love you too, Daniel." She looked up at him, blue eyes meeting his, "I will always love you..no matter what."

He started to bring up the phone call, but looking down into her eyes, all he wanted was to kiss her passionately, with everything he had.

And he did.

He put his arms around her, and forced himself on top of her, not breaking the kiss as he did. He pulled away, going down, and kissing her neck. His lips brushed past her collar bone as he went lower....

"Daniel.." She moaned slightly, allowing her arms to loosen from around his waist and fall onto the bed, her hands still grasping his hips.

He looked up at her, bringing his face back up to hers, "I want to show you how much I love you."

"Daniel." She whispered.

He shushed her, and kissed her again.


	4. A Merry Christmas

**"Tough Choices" Chapter 4 **

**A/N: MENTALLY-UNSTABLE IS BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!..OH wait..I say that every time, then don't update for 6 months. WELL, THIS TIME IT'S DIFFERENT! Wait..I say that every time too. Uhhhh..never mind. WWE owns Daniel and John(yes, they are WWE's minions...oh wait..that was a secret.oops..) and CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe owns Melony. Me? I own the cat and pineapple in the background! **

**zZz **

After two days off, it was actually nice to get back to "work".

Except they had to work the two weeks during Christmas, and it was now Christmas Eve.

But Melony and Daniel couldn't think of a better way to spend the holidays. Although Daniel wanted to spend them in his and Mel's house, next to a warm fire, opening presents underneath a tall Christmas tree, so beautifully decorated with as many lights and bows as they could fit. And of course, he would carry around the little piece of Mistletoe, holding it above each of them whenever he desired. But no--after the SmackDown! taping, they had several house shows the week of Christmas.

But atleast he knew he would be with her..that was the brightest side he could find of working on Christmas.

Daniel wasn't scheduled for the house show that night, so Melony went to the arena while Daniel stayed at the motel.

She got her bags out of the trunk and went in, throwing a few casual "_Hello's_" and "_How are you?'s_" to the backstage crew, before entering the Women's Locker Room and throwing her bags down.

Torrie and Dawn weren't there yet, so Mel changed into her workout gear, grabbed a bottle of water and her walkman, and headed to the gym to get in a few extra minutes of training.

She had been lifting weights, her eyes closed, music blaring in her headphones, she didn't even notice him enter the room.

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow, a smile on his face as he walked over and kissed her. Her eyes popped open as she pulled away and ripped the headphones off her ears, looking up at him, she burst out laughing, "John, are you crazy?"

He smiled, "Maybe." He sat down on the weight bench, "So, where's SpongeBob at?"

Mel shot him a death glare, "Shut up, John, he is _NOT_ SpongeBob!" John grinned. "And he stayed at the motel. He's not scheduled for any matches or appearances tonight."

"Are you?"

She shrugged, "A match, If you really wanna call it that," She smirked, "Against Torrie."

He nodded, "You going straight back to the motel afterwards? If not, I thought we could grab a drink..."

She shook her head, "Not tonight, John. It's Christmas Eve, and I want to spend it with Daniel."

He nodded, "Okay..maybe next week, then?"

"We'll see."

**zZz **

Melony pulled up in front of the motel room and parked the car, she got out, got her bags, and headed into the room.

She gasped when she entered, dropping her bags beside the bed.

Around the room, colored lights were strung everywhere, and a small Christmas tree, decorated to perfection, was sitting in the corner, a few wrapped boxes underneath. She looked around, but Daniel wasn't there. She was about to pick up the phone and dial his cell, when someone knocked on the door.

Arching an eyebrow, she walked over and opened it.

Daniel stood there, in a red Santa Clause suit, a fake beard hanging around his neck, and a red bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ho ho ho," He said, grinning, "Merry Christmas."

"Daniel!" Melony squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, "You did all this?"

He nodded, "I did it for you."

They walked in, Daniel slung the red bag, which strangely seemed to be moving, onto the bed.

"Daniel..." Mel smiled, "What's that?"

"Open it." Melony pulled the bag open, looked in, and gasped. She reached in and brought out an orange and white kitten.

"Aww..kitt...wait.." She looked at the collar around the cats neck and gasped again, "Daniel?"

Smiling, Daniel took the kitten, removing the collar and pulling the 4-carat diamond ring off of it.

He held it in his hands as he knelt down on one knee, looking up at her.

"Melony..I love you with all my heart and soul..I love you more than words can explain, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Melony, will you marry me?"

Melony nodded, "Yes..I'll marry you."

Daniel slipped the ring on her slender finger and stood up, embracing her in a hug and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. More Than Attraction

****

"Tough Choices" Chapter 5ive

Author's Note: Whazzup my pizzeeps! (Fo shizzle my nizzle here's yo drizzle) Whatever. ANYHOO, this is the 5ith installment of TOUGH CHOICES! (Insert cheesy dramatic Soap Opera backdrop..here) Ahhh..that's better. Anyhoo, love it, hate it, worship it, ravage it, I don't care.

...xXx...zZz...xXx...B

The tables had turned.

This time, it was Melony's night off, and Daniel's turn to work a houseshow.

Melony had planned to stay in the room, and catch up on some much need R&R in front of the television. And, just like the past few weeks, as soon as she was getting comfortable, she was interrupted by that annoying ring of her cell phone.

She picked it up from the bedside table and answered it, "Somebody better have died." She growled into the mouthpiece.

On the other end, John Cena chuckled, "Sorry..none that I know of."

Mel smiled, "Oh. What do _you _want?"

"Aw..since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Get over yourself, man."

He laughed, "Hey, since SpongeBob is gone, why don't you come hang out? We can order pizza, get drunk, and try to figure out which one of WWE's new sluts is really a man."

She could hear the smile in his voice as she rolled her eyes, "Why not? Sounds fun." She sighed, "Where are you?"

"Room 207."

"What motel?"

"This one! Duuuhhh."

Her eyes widened, "You're in _this_ motel?"

"Yeah!"

"John, are you crazy!"

John sighed, "How many times are you going to ask me that?"

"I'm starting to think it's true! What if Daniel..."

He laughed, interrupting her, "Whatever. Just get over here." And he hung up the phone.

Melony sighed as she glanced down at the kitten who had just woken up from it's nap.

"Will you be a good boy?" She asked.

She re-filled the cats water and food dishes before heading for the door.

"This is just between you and me."

The cat "mew"-ed in response.

She smiled, and walked out the door.

Melony walked down the sidewalk until she came to room 207, and knocked.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in, smiling as she look at John, who was laid back on the bed, a beer in one hand, a remote in the other.

"Took you long enough!" He said, standing up and setting the beer on the table, "What was it? Like, 5 minutes? Used to, it was 4 ½ minutes…tops!"

She rolled her eyes as she closed the door, and walked over, falling down on the bed, "Smartass."

"Better a smartass than a dumbass." John replied, as she sat back down on the bed beside her, "Beer?"

She nodded.

John reached down pulled a beer out of the case that was on the floor, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took the beer and rolled onto her side, propping herself up with her right elbow and holding the beer with her left hand.

John arched an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Mel stopped, mid-sip, "What's what?"

He pointed to the ring on her finger, "That."

"Oh…" She mumbled, "It's..nothing."

"Nothing?" He chuckled, taking a sip of beer, "Nothing is 4-carats on your wedding ring finger?"

She sighed, looking at the ring, then up at John, "Daniel proposed."

John's jaw clenched as he rose from the bed, his fingers tightening around the neck of the beer bottle, "And you said yes?"

She nodded, "Of course I said yes! I love Daniel."

A growl elicited from within his throat, "Of course you said yes.." He said softly, "You _love_ the guy!" His voice rose, as he drew his arm back and threw the beer bottle. It smashed against the wall, and glass and liquid flew everywhere.

Mel stood up, "John, calm down!"

"No!" He yelled, turning to her, "What about us, Mel? I know it started off as mere attraction..but I thought we were going pretty good."

She sighed, "John, don't do this. Not now."

"I can't help it. Melony, I love you!" He shut his mouth, wishing he hadn't said it.

Silence overcame the room.

"No..John.." She walked over, closer to him, "You don't love me."

He looked her in the eye, and through clenched teeth, said, "I love you."

She stared at him, and as much as she wished she could deny it, she saw sincerity in his blue eyes.

She stretched herself up and kissed him on the lips,"John…"

She fought back tears.

"I'm sorry..but it's over."

And before he had a chance to react, she opened the door and walked out.

"_DAMMIT!'_ John yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, causing the framed, motel-pictures on the wall to shake.

He sighed, and shook his head, "No.." He laughed softly, "It's not worth it." He lied to himself, as he headed for the bathroom.

****

…xXx…zZz…xXx…

When Melony arrived back at her motel room, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the car parked in front of the room.

Daniel was back.

She opened the door and rushed in, but he wasn't there. She only saw the kitten curled up in a ball on the mattress.

She stood there for a minute..and then she was hit with a shocking realization.

She went back outside and raced down the sidewalk, stopping just a few doors down from John's room.

There, ahead, was Daniel.

Knocking on the door that read _207_ in bold, yellow letters.

****

To be continued….

Author's Note: Ohhhh..SCANDELOUS! (falls over) Oh wait..it's my story..I knew that was gonna happen. (Yeah..right) SHUT UP YOU..UHH..PERSON! (ahem) Anyhoo, I would like to thank any and all reviewers for all my past chapters. Even you, "Honest", who trashily criticized my story for your own sick pleasure. I guess this is my way of letting you know about that little saying "sticks and stones", love. Yeah..maybe Melony is a ri' lil' slut..but just so you know, me and CNIMBWM got a nice kick out of that line. Our own inside joke, you see. So screw you and people like you. My story, my rules. Laters, peeps!


	6. HDA

****

"Tough Choices" Chapter 6: "H.D.A."(CNIMBWM will get that)

Author's Note: Well, this chapter may make absolutely no sense, but I'm MU! I have to have some humor relief. XD Btw, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter of TC. You guys are awesome, loyal peeps! But, as always, this chapter is dedicated to the _official_ peep, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

…zZz…zZz…zZz…

"Daniel!" Melony called as she ran up to him, seemingly in slow motion. Daniel turned and looked at her, a cruel smile on his face, "Who's in here, Mel?" He asked, pointing to Room 207.

She stopped beside him, and stared up into his eyes, "What?"

"Who's in this room and why were you with them?"

"Daniel, were you spying on me?"

He grabbed her arm, trying to be gentle, "And don't say it's Torrie or Dawn, because I am not as stupid as you think!"

"Daniel!" She snatched her arm away, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me?" He asked, "Mel, I love you, and you betrayed me!"

Her heart sank.

"Who's in this room and what were you doing?"

"John Cena…" She glanced to her left, biting her bottom lip, "And we were talking about our upcoming inter-gender tag match!"

He stared at her, "So.."

"Right, Daniel." She sighed, "I didn't betray you." She knew what she had said was half-false, half-truth. She hadn't betrayed Daniel…not tonight, anyway. And she wasn't going to ever again. She had broke it off that night…for good.

But she couldn't exactly tell Daniel that.

The door opened, and Melony and Daniel looked over.

"What the hell is going on out here!" John yelled, as he placed his hand on the towel, making sure it wouldn't fall off his waist. He looked at the two people, and his eyes widened, "Oh..hey guys."

Mel smirked.

"Is..there a reason you two are having a lover's quarrel outside my room? Or is this sidewalk all of a sudden the latest Maurey Povich episode?"

Daniel shook his hand, "Sorry..we were just leaving."

Mel snatched the car keys out of Daniel's hand, "I was just leaving..you can fend for yourself." She said as she turned and marched away. She hated leaving him like that, but she had to make it look real..she had to look like the woman scorned.

Daniel stared after her, a blank expression on his face.

"Dude..did you just get blown off by your fiance?" John asked, smirking. Daniel glared at him, "Shut up. It's none of your business. I don't blame her for treating me like that."

"Well, if I may ask.." John joked, "What did you do?"

"Accused her of an affair."

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"Ah-HA!" John burst out laughing, "Right..man, I may not be a saint, but I don't fool around with someone else's girl."

Daniel shook his head, "Whatever..I already know that's a lie." He scoffed, and turned to walk away.

"Whatever. I don't know where you're gonna sleep, though. Mel kicked you out, there's no vacant rooms, hell, she even has the car keys."

"And this is leading us…where?"

"Well..hmm..I WAS going to invite you in, let you crash in this nice, warm room..but since you're being a complete and total ass…I'll leave you out in the cold." He grinned, slowly beginning to close the door.

"Wait…man.."

"I saw on the news it's gonna be 26 tonight.."

"Seriously!" Daniel ran up and put his hand on the door, "Man…come on!" As much as he hated John Cena, right now, he was willing to spend the night on his "enemy's" floor that be left out in the freezing cold.

"I don't know…" John pulled the door open a little further, "Your first mistake was calling me a liar. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's getting cold, and I'm in a towel. HA! Good night, Beavis, sweet dreams." And he closed the door.

"UGH! It was your idea, you son of a…." He kicked the outside of the door.

The door opened again, and John peeked out, "Fine…get your weenie ass in here."

"Thanks." Daniel said dryly, as he pushed past John.

John looked down the row of cars and looked at the window of Melony's room, just as she was turning the lamp off.

He sighed, and closed the door, turning around to find Daniel sitting on the end of the bed, flipping through TV stations.

"Scoot over!" John said. Daniel looked up at him strangely, then moved over to the corner of the bed.

"Your side," John said, pointing to the side of the bed where Daniel was sitting, then pointed to the other, "My side." Then he headed for the bathroom.

"You expect me to share a bed with you!" Daniel asked.

"Where did you think you were gonna sleep?" John said, walking out of the bathroom, pulling a shirt on over his head, "I mean, you can sleep on the floor if you want. Whatever…I'm just trying to be a gentleman to the nice, young lady."

Daniel glared, "Shut up, Cena."

"I invited you in, I can kick you out just the same." John smirked as he fell back on "his side" of the bed, "And I can already tell there's going to be a problem. What the hell is that on TV?"

Daniel glanced at the screen, then over at John, "Dude..it's Stargate!"

"And what the hell do stars have to do with gates?" John asked, shaking his head and snatching the remote from him, "Gimme that, Trekkie."

"I'm not a Trekkie, 'homedawg'."

"You're watching Star Trek…that makes you a Trekkie."

"Stargate. And it doesn't make me a nerd, either. I like to watch it every once in a while."

"Whatever." John mumbled, and flipped over to ESPN.

"Oh, come on! Football?"

"You don't like Football?"

"Well..sometimes…"

"Melony needs to kick her Gaydar up a notch."

"Shut up." Daniel sighed, and stood up, kicking his shoes off and crawling underneath the quilt.

"Hey!" John yelled, picking up Daniel's arm and flinging it across his chest, "You're invading my side of the bed."

Daniel scooted closer to the edge, almost tumbling off the bed.

"That's better." John said, pulling the quilt over himself, and turning the lamp off, then clicking the TV off. "Dude…I can feel your leg."

Daniel moved.

"Thank you."

"I can feel your arm."

"Well, I can feel YOUR arm."

John moved.

"That's better."

"Well, I'm glad, Danny-boy."

Daniel sniffed, "What's that smell?"

"What does it smell like?" John sighed.

"Smells…spicy."

"That's my deodorant."

"You wear spicy deodorant?"

"It's Old Spice. It helps with the ladies." He chuckled.

"You mean it helps steal someone else's lady."

"What the hell, SpongeBob! You look like a yellow square, but you act more like a Plankton!"

"Look, I know that was you on the phone that day. I'm not stupid."

"So, what if it was me? I'm on a lot of phones a lot of times."

"Why were you calling Mel's cell phone?"

"We work on the same show! I was probably calling to talk about work."

"Why wouldn't you tell me who you were?"

"I dunno, man! I was probably just foolin' around. I don't remember!"

"Why not?"

"Dude, it was like..3 or 4 months ago! I barely remember what I had for breakfast this morning."

"I'm not convinced you're telling the truth."

"Whatever, Spongy."

"OK, that's it!" Daniel pushed the covers aside and stood up, feeling around for his shoes.

John sat up and turned the lamp on, "Aww..honey! Don't be that way!"

Daniel slipped his sneakers on, "You know, I just remembered..I don't think I locked the car door." He smirked and headed for the door, "Thanks for such a good time though." He said sarcastically and walked out.

****

…zZz…

As much as Daniel hated to admit it, he knew both John and Melony were lying. He could tell by her eyes…they told him everything. While Mel was telling him the reason she was in Cena's room, her eyes gazed left.

When a person is remembering, they glance right.

When they're making up a story, they glance left.

He was dead-set on finding the truth, and he was going to do it at any cost.

Right now, though, he had to find a place to sleep.

He placed his hand on the car door handle and pulled.

The heaven's did not part.

He tried all four doors, and none were unlocked.

Daniel then found himself back at the motel door, and John opened.

"You again, SpongeBob?"

"Humor me…I'm desperate."

"Just remember which side is yours."

****

To be continued…

A/N: (snore, jump) Oh god..that was boring. (yawn) I mean, oh wow that's the greatest thing I've ever wrote! Uhhmm..I hope you got a chuckle outta of that. I mean out of the genius humor and not the stupidity of it all. XD MU Out…


	7. Scars

****

"Tough Choices" Chapter 7: "Scars"

Author's Note: Wooooooooo! I think this is an update of my record time. Wait…I mean record of my update time. (Yes, that was my actual stupidity…that was not for humor purposes….XD) So, again, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed my last chapter. MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! (bows) You guys rock my world. My sox. My boots. My shirt. My pants(oh wait…that's only in pornos…) hahaha..anyway, on with the chapter. Hope you peeps like it. PEACE!

…zZz…

When John woke up the next morning, Daniel was already gone. Sleepily, John rolled out of bed and crossed the room to peek out the window.

Apparently, Daniel and Melony kissed and made up. Daniel was putting the bags in the car, while Mel locked the motel door. Before getting in the car, Daniel leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Dammit!" John yelled, pulling the curtains shut, "Fuck him." He sighed as he sat back down on the bed, burying his face in his hands, "Fuck her."

He kicked the duffel bag that sat on the floor and it fell over, the small velvet box toppling out of it. John leaned over and picked it up, flipping it over, to reveal the 5-carat diamond ring. He's bought it the day before…hoping to ask her, to reach her before Daniel did.

But it was too late…Daniel proposed. Melony said yes, and the broke it off with John.

He was such a fool…being sucked in by her seductive game.

He'd played…and he'd lost.

He threw the ring box back on the bed, and stood up, walking to the bathroom for another shower…hopefully, it would help ease his mind a little.

But…he highly doubted it.

****

…zZz…

Melony flipped through the radio stations, receiving nothing but preachers and static. Finally, she gave up and turned it off.

"Did you really sleep with John?" She asked with an amused smirk.

Daniel nodded, "I didn't _sleep _with him!"

"You know what I mean."

He grinned, "Yeah…but seriously, that's the last time. He snores…really bad."

"Yeah…he does."

Daniel shot her a look, "How do you know?"

"I read it in a interview somewhere…" She lied, smiling, "Don't get all defensive…I was never having an affair and you should know that! I love you too much."

He nodded, "I know…I'm sorry. I just jumped to conclusions."

"You don't have to apologize, Daniel." She sighed, "But we both know nothing happened."

She cringed, knowing the works she spoke--that sounded so sincere--were cold hearted lies. How much longer would Daniel believe her? Would he find out about the affair?

She had ended it last night, but it still haunted her. John still haunted her. She hated to admit it, but she missed lying in his arms, just the two of them, not speaking, not moving, just lying there. Together.

****

…zZz…

It was a five hour drive from Memphis to the next show, and John had to spend five long hours with nothing but himself and the radio.

It also gave him time to think.

And he hated thinking.

He tried to tell himself that Melony wasn't worth it…that he should just let SpongeBob have her.

But he couldn't…to him, she was special, and he loved her.

He didn't know how long their relationship had lasted…six months? Maybe more. But he knew, over that period of time, he fell in love with her. And he had a feeling she loved him too, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to throw her life with Puder away. Was it like that? Or was it just wishful thinking?

****

…zZz…

"Hungry?" Daniel asked, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah…sure." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She kept thinking about John…and how great they were together.

Would it be wrong to leave Daniel?

No…that would be crazy. They were engaged…she was going to marry him.

Daniel got out and looked over at her, "You coming?"

She looked at him, "Oh! Yeah." She smiled and stepped out of the car, following Daniel into the restaurant. As Daniel approached the counter, Mel out the window and saw a familiar car.

"Daniel…" Melony walked up to him, "I left something in the car…I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded.

She smiled and ran out, running up to the black SUV, "John!"

John turned and looked at her, "Sorry…do I know you?"

She frowned, "John, don't be like that."

"How's SpongeBob? You mean he _actually_ let you out his sight? I'm impressed."

"Stop being an ass."

He sighed, "What do you want?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Whatever do you mean?" He said, sarcastically.

"I've been away from you a day…and I miss you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I hate to admit it, but I do."

He took her hand in his, "The come with me…leave Daniel."

She sighed, "See, that's what I don't know. Whether I want Daniel or you."

"Me." He stepped closer, cupping her face in his hands, "You want me…and I need you." He said softly, before kissing her.

"_You left something in the CAR!"_

Melony pulled away from John and turned around, facing Daniel.

"Daniel…" She whispered, "Shit."

John touched Mel's arm lightly, and Daniel ran at him, "Get your hands off of her, you bastard!" He ran into John, knocking him into the SUV.

"Are you fuckin' crazy!" John yelled, throwing a punch at Daniel, who dodged and rammed his shoulder into John's ribs.

"Daniel, stop it!" Mel yelled, grabbing the back of his shirt, "Daniel!"

John grabbed Daniel's shirt collar and shoved him down onto the concrete, "Fuck off, Beavis!" He yelled, kicking him.

John turned to Melony, gave her a look, and then got in the car and drove off.

****

TBC….

A/N: Ooooooooh…SCANDELOUS! XD XD Scandacheezy. I hope you guys like it. ;) PEACE OUT MY PEEPS!


	8. Lies

****

"Tough Choices" Chapter 8: Lies

A/N: Ok, seriously, you guys ROCK! Anyone and everyone who reviews my story, takes time to read it, and actually like it, you're my peep! Thanks so so so much. I WILL THANK YOU AT THE OSCARS WHEN IT'S TURNED INTO A MOVIE! (tear) CENASNAKEDINMYBEDWITHME! UH-OH…WILL I GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE FCC FOR THAT ONE? THE FCC IS SATAN. AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY. OR WAIT…IS CNIMBWM SATAN? SHE DOES HAVE A SONG AND ALL…HMM…ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STURY…

…zZz…

"I thought you swore you never cheated!" Daniel yelled as he walked back to the car. Melony followed behind him, "Daniel, you don't understand…"

"Understand!" He stopped and turned around, "I understand all there is to understand--that all those times you said you loved me, when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, you were lying. Because, as it turns out, you were sleeping with John Cena the whole time."

"Not the whole time, Daniel!" She growled, fighting back tears.

"Is that supposed to make it better! That you've only been with him a while?"

"Six months!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Six months, and I broke it off with him _yesterday_!"

"That's why you were coming out of his room last night? You were breaking it off?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't help, Melony." He sighed, looking down at the ground, then up at her.

"Daniel, I _do_ love you!" She ran up to him, looking deeply into his soft blue eyes, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I swear, those aren't lies."

He shook his head, giving her a small kiss on the forehead, "I wish I could believe that." He opened the car door, reaching into the back and retrieving her bags, one by one, he sat them in front of her.

He got in the car, giving her one last look before he drove away, leaving her standing there in the restaurant parking lot.

She couldn't believe it.

Her perfect life, her perfect engagement, everything had fallen apart. All because of the "affair" that she still kept thinking about.

Daniel left her, and she couldn't stop thinking about John.

She wiped away the tears and pulled out her cell phone. Was she digging herself deeper? Making a huge mistake? She dialed the number, and let it ring.

__

"Hello?"

"John?" She sniffled.

__

"Mel? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

__

"Oh no…what happened?"

"What do you think happened!" She sighed, "Daniel left me…I don't know If it's for good or what, but…he just drove off."

__

"Ok…" John sighed, _"I'm coming to pick you up. Just hold on, ok?"_

"Ok…thanks."

__

"No problem."

And they both hung up.

Mel stuck the phone in her pocket and sat down on the concrete sidewalk.

She couldn't help but stare at the ring on her finger.

"God…what have I done?"

She propped her elbows up on her knees and held her head in her hands, "Daniel."

A few minutes later, the SUV pulled up and John got out, rushing over and kneeling beside her, "Mel?"

She looked up at him and half smiled, "Hey…" She sniffled, wiping away the tears that were beginning to flow. He smiled, "Come on…we can get a room. We don't have to be at the arena 'til tomorrow, anyway."

She nodded and stood up, walking over and getting in th passengers side. John put her bags in, got in the car, and drove off.

"Did he ay whether or not he was coming back?" John asked. Mel shook her head, "No. He just…said he wished he could me believe me when I said I loved him."

"Oh…" John looked at her, "Mel, you're too good for him."

She shook her head, and continued to silently stare out the window.

John stopped at the first motel they saw, and they got a room for two and walked in.

"You hungry?" John asked, "I'll order a pizza or something."

She shook her head as she kicked off her shoes and crawled under the cover, "NO thanks…I just…need a nap."

He nodded as he walked over and sat down on his bed.

****

…zZz…

Daniel gripped the steering wheel.

He knew exactly what she'd done after he'd left.

She got on her cell phone, and called John.

"Dammit!" He yelled, banging his fist down on the arm rest.

Why did it have to happen?

Hell, he would have been happier just not knowing.

Not knowing that the woman he loved more than anything in the world had cheated on him.

The cat in the carrying cage _meowed _up at him, and he looked down at it in the floor board.

He _meowed _again, and Daniel could've sworn it was a sad one.

"God…even _you_ miss her."

The cat _meowed _ in response.

Daniel smiled softly, "I want to forgive her…but I don't think I can." He sighed, and stared out the windshield.

****

…zZz…

The way she looked as she slept. She was so beautiful, peaceful, and calm.

John wanted so badly to hold her, to touch her…

Would she really mind if he crawled under the covers and put his arms around her? Just to feel her in his arms…

He practically tip-toed over, smiling as he touched her face softly. He pulled the cover away, and crawled under, pulling it back over the two of them.

"Mmm…John?" Mel mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Sssh..." He slipped his arms around her, lying on his side, "Just let me hold you."

She smiled, lying her head on his arm. He was the reason she was in the situation she was…but she still found him completely irresistible.

But then…so was Daniel…

****

TBC….


	9. More Complications

**Touch Choices Chapter 9: More Complication**

**Author's Note: Hey all. Finally an update from your God...dess. bows I want to thank all of you who lurve this story! CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, viper-sa, Broken.Baby.Gyrl., JBL-volution, and everyone! You all rock my socks to INFINITY AND BEYOND!**

**xXx**

The sounds of John's voice on the telephone woke Melony from a light slumber. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and groaned, "What time is it?" She yawned.

John hung up the phone and looked over at her, "12:30 in the afternoon...you've been asleep since yesterday."

"Oh." She yawned again, then sighed, "What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Seven, tonight."

"Ok." She dug into the bag that sat beside the bed and plled out her cell, checking for any missed calls.

She didn't have any.

Sighing again, she tossed the cell back into the bag and retrieved some clean clothes, "I'm gonna go take a shower..."

"Mel, wait." John crossed over to her bed and touched her arm gently before sitting down, "Melony...we can't go on acting like nothing happened."

She groaned, "John, I don't want to talk about that. Not now."

"I don't care...I basically ruined your like. how the hell can you even look at me?"

"You didn't ruin my life! I fucked it up myself, just like I always do!"

"You were happy and I messed that up for you. Why are you here with me?"

"John, are you kicking me out, too?"

"No! I'm not telling you to leave, I'm asked you--are you here because you need to be or because you have feelings for me?"

She shook her head and stood up, "I'm going to take my shower now." She said softly, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

John groaned and fell back on the bed, "Fuck."

**xXx**

The bar seemed crowded for that time of day, as Daniel walked in, ignoring everyone around him as he crossed the room and sat down, ordering a beer.

"Daniel!" A voice called, causing him to look up as Jackie Gayda made her way over to him, "Hey, Daniel...where's Mel?"

He shook his head, taking a gulp of beer, "I don't now."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, sitting down beside him, "Where is she?"

"Look, I don't know! She's probably in a hotel room with John fuckin' Cena right now, so call him."

Jackie gasped, "What?"

"Look, will you just go?"

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened!"

**xXx**

_**7:25 PM that night...**_

Melony's eyes were fixated on the television, on the match betweeen Cena and Orlando Jordan. She glanced at her watch, surprised (and thankful) that she hadn't run into Daniel. She looked up when she heard the door open and Torrie Wilson walk in, "Hey, Melony."

"What's up?"

Torrie sighed as she sat down on the bench, "Have you seen Jackie? We have a match up next and I haven't seen her all night."

Mel shook her head, "Have you called her?"

Torrie nodded, "Yeah...3 or 4 times. But she never answered."

**xXx**

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, yawning before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly remembering the match he has scheduled for that night, he popped up, tossing the covers aside and searching for his watch.

"Dammit, what time is it?" He growled.

Another yawn caused his back to stiffen as he slowly looked over, his eyes landing on the groggy form of Jackie Gayda.

"Oh my, God." He mumbled as he began picking his clothes from off the floor.

"Shit, what time is it?" Jackie asked sleepily.

"I don't know." He said, buttoning his pants, "But I really gotta get outta here."

"Well, you could atleast wait for me!" She growled as she stood up, pullingher shirt on and reaching for her jeans.

"Don't you, uh, have a car?" He asked, "Where the hell are my keys?"

"God, you're a jackass!" She threw the keys at him and grabbed her bag, "And no, I don't have a car." She stormed out the door, and Daniel groaned as he followed her.

**xXx**

"'Sup, Teddy?" John smiled as he met up with the SmackDown! General Manager.

"Nothin' good, dawg."

"What's wrong?"

"Playa, there's been an accident. I'm on my way to the locker room to tell Melony."

John's eyes widened, "What kind of accident? What happened?"

"Daniel Puder and Jackie Gayda were in a car accident just a few minutes ago. All I know is they're in the hospital."


	10. Five Hours

****

"Tough Choices"

__

10. Five Hours

--

It had been five hours. Five hours since they'd told her Daniel had been in a car wreck. But with Jackie Gayda? "It's been five hours! What the hell is going on?!"

Torrie walked over, handing her a bottle of water, "Mel, calm down..."

"Five-fucking-hours!" Melony stood up, walking over to the window, tears streaming down her cheeks, "What can happen in five hours?"

Torrie sighed, "I...I don't know Mel."

At that moment, the doors opened and a dark haired man stepped into the waiting room, approaching the two divas, "Mrs. Puder?"

Melony glanced down at her engagement ring, "Castle. I'm his fiancee."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Castle." He corrected, "My name is Dr. Kaufmann, I worked on your fiance. Despite a fractured arm, four broken ribs and a concussion, he's ok. But I'm afraid he took a severe blow to the back and his spine was injured..."

Mel's eyes widened and she choked back tears.

"It wasn't as serious as we first though, but I'm sorry to tell you he's temporarily paralyzed. Anywhere from six months to a year, atleast."

"So, he'll walk again, right? He'll be able to go back to work?"

"He wrestles professionally, correct?" She nodded. "With proper care and physical therapy, he'll be back in the ring like nothing ever happened."

"Thank God." She closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath and resisting the urge to hug the doctor, "Thank you, Dr. Kaufmann. I don't know what to say."

He shook his head, "Nothing at all, Ms. Castle. I'm a wrestling fan myself, and it would've been a shame to lose someone as promising as Mr. Puder. But I take it the two of you live together? He'll need to be taken care of for some time, until he gets used to the use of a wheelchair. Some people--most people--in these situations have a hard time adjusting to the situation. I'll understand if you want to hire a home health nurse and can even recommend a few."

She shook her head, "No, I want to be there for him. I'll be there every second."

He nodded and turned to leave, but Torrie spoke up. "What about Jackie?"

Dr. Kaufmann looked at her, dark eyes saddening, "Miss, I'm afraid her head hit the window and due to massive brain swelling, we had to induce a coma to try and sustain any major brain damage. We have no idea when she'll wake up, _if_ she'll wake up. I'm sorry."

He said no more as Torrie fell back down in the chair, eyes wide as tears streamed down her cheeks.

--_3 1/2 hours later_--

Melony peered through the glass window on the door, sighing loudly before knocking on the door. "Come in." His weak voice said. She pushed the door open and walked in, "Hey."

As much as he hated to admit, he was so happy to see her, "Hi."

Tears came to her eyes as she walked over to him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I caused this. I did this. This was my fault. I...I'm so, so _sorry_."

He shook his head, painfully so, as he reached over and took her hand, pulling her closer to him, "Mel? Just shut up."

She smiled slightly as she bent over and kissed him softly, pressing her forehead against his, "I promise, you'll be out of here soon, and we'll go home. We'll be together again, we'll be happy again, and then we'll get married."

"How long until I can walk again? Did Kaufmann say?"

She nodded, smiling, "Six months to a year, maybe even less with physical therapy."

"Shit. I can't wrestle for that long?"

"Just thank God it's not permanent, Daniel." She pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down. "You're right, Mel. But, how's Jackie?"

Mel sighed, and explained what the doctor had told her, to Daniel. "Fuck." He closed his eyes, sighing, "And before you ask, I was giving her a ride to the arena. Her car broke down on the way there."

"I know, Daniel, you don't have to explain yourself." She said. But she saw in his eyes that it was a lie. She knew Daniel like she knew herself, and she was damned sure he'd slept with Jackie, just for revenge. She _knew_ it. But she'd let it play out, and see if he'd break like she did. But maybe it would all disappear, and they _would_ get married live life happily ever after. Only time would tell.


	11. Need

****

"Tough Choices"

__

11. Need

--

Melony tried to smile as she wheeled Daniel into their two-story house on Virginia Beach. It had been a long time since they'd been home together, and she'd like to cherish it. But it was hard to smile, and hard to feel at home, when Daniel hardly said a word, and hadn't smiled at all since the accident. Seeing the wheelchair ramp beside the stairway they'd had installed didn't help things either, as she saw on his face that he hated the fact that he had to use it. It made him feel like less of a man, she thought.

She dropped his bag in next to the door before the two of them went into the living room. She gave him a small smile before kissing him softly, "I'll go get us something to drink, ok?"

Daniel nodded and watched her walk away, before grasping the remote and turning the tv on.

--

Melony walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, retrieving two bottles of water and heading for the living room when the kitchen phone line rang. Setting their drinks down, she walked over and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

__

"Hey, Mel."

Her eyes widened, glancing towards the living room before she said anything, "Hi, John."

__

"How's Daniel?"

"He's ok. He won't be able to walk for a while, but he'll be ok."

__

"I heard about that. I'm sorry Mel. I really am. But does this mean you'll be gone as long as he is?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he can't be alone. I need to be here with him. For him."

__

"Yeah, I get it. Two-story house and all."

She rolled her eyes, "Bye, John."

__

"Later."

She hung up and took she and Daniel's waters into the living room. "Don't we always have a stock of Corona?" Daniel asked, hesitantly taking the water from her. "Yeah, but you can't mix alcohol with your meds," She said as she sat down on the couch, "Didn't the doctor tell you that?"

He shrugged, "Wasn't paying any attention." He mumbled, sipping his water. She shook her head, "Well, you start physical therapy tomorrow. Until then, you need to get plenty of rest and refrain from moving around too much."

"I know, I know. I heard all that crap at the hospital."

She laughed, "I thought you weren't paying attention."

--

Melony's eyes popped open when the thunder boomed outside. She looked over at Daniel, sound asleep beside her, before she stood up and walked out, heading downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Corona from the fridge and went into the living room. Falling back on the couch, she picked up the remote and tried to click on the tv on, with no luck. The power was out. _Great. _She thought with a shake of her head. She threw the remote down and gulped down almost half her beer. She groaned as her head fell back on the couch back, thinking of all the things she knew she would have to face in the upcoming months. Sure, things seemed pretty good now, but she knew that she and Daniel couldn't go forever without facing the truth about her and John. _And_ Daniel and Jackie Gayda, which Melony was willing to swear on her life had gone down.

Just as she was about to bash her head in with the now empty beer bottle, she heard the door bell ringing. "Who the fuck's out in this kind of weather?" She groaned as she stood up and headed out of the living room and towards the door, her brain too sleep deprived to even think about looking through the peephole before opening the door, "Oh, my God."

"So that's the reaction I get, now?" The rain-soaked John asked, smiling before stepping inside and kissing her on the lips, "That's not how it used to be."

"John, what are you...?"

Her words were interrupted by his lips on hers, as he kicked the door shut and pushed her back into the living room. She pulled away and looked up at him, "John, you can't be here. Daniel's right upstairs..."

"Daniel's asleep. And it's not like he can _walk_ in on us, right?" John said, touching her face gently, his beautiful blue eyes hypnotizing her like they always did as she fell backwards on the couch. He crawled on top of her, kissing her, his hands fidgeting to pull her t-shirt off and, after succeeding, his hands began exploring her body. She reaching down and pulled his shirt off, running her hands over his massive chest and grasping his shoulders, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. His hands slid down further, grabbing the top of her pajama pants and pulling them off, tossing them aside. A moan escaped her as he kissed her, touched her. She'd missed him. She'd longed for him ever since she left. She _needed_ him. She needed the feel of him, the scent of him, the feel of him holding her they way he held her, with a love and passion and intensity that only he could muster. And as they made love on the couch for hours on end, God knows how many times, Daniel sat at the top of the staircase, his face red with anger, fighting back tears as he heard her calling out John Cena's name in ecstasy.

"I'm not as slow as you think." Daniel whispered softly, going back in the bedroom and closing the door silently.


End file.
